1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ice supply device and a refrigerator having the same, and more particularly to an ice supply device for smoothly supplying ice cubes and a refrigerator having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is an apparatus comprising components for constituting a refrigerating cycle, and serves to freeze or refrigerate stored goods therein by generating cool air.
There is disclosed a recent refrigerator comprising an ice-making device for making ice cubes and an ice supply device for supplying ice cubes made by the ice-making device to the outside without opening a door of the refrigerator.
The ice supply device includes an ice tray, for containing the ice cubes made by the ice-making device, provided with an outlet for discharging the ice cubes therethrough, a conveying member placed in the ice tray for conveying the ice cubes to the outlet, a crushing device placed at the outlet for crushing the ice cubes conveyed by the conveying member, and a pressure device for pushing the ice cubes into the crushing device by applying pressure to the ice cubes. The pressure device includes a spiral-shaped cylindrical vane portion having a hollow therein for applying pressure to the ice cubes, and apples pressure to the ice cubes placed therein by means of the rotation of the vane portion and then pushes the ice cubes into the crushing device.
However, in case that the ice cubes made by the ice-making device of the above refrigerator is stored in the ice tray for a long period of time, the ice cubes are conglomerated into a large lump. When the ice lump is guided to the pressure device, the ice lump cannot completely pass through the pressure device and clogs an inlet of the pressure device, thereby causing delay of the ice cube supply.